youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbus Pack
A dispersal male known as Osiris had been tracking down the scent of a female named Isis. They met in a clearing and that was when the Nimbus pack started, a close bond forming between the two new alphas. In winter, Isis had already been carrying pups when a third wolf decided to make an appearance. The wolf's name was Yola and she had also left her pack. The pair chased her away a few times, but Yola would continue to return. Eventually they gave up and allowed her to stay, although Isis seemed deeply upset about it. There was a harsh cold blasting in their faces as they trekked across the base of the mountains just beyond Yellowstone, but eventually they found a suitable territory and settled in it. In early spring, Isis was heavily pregnant and left to find a birthing den. Little did she know Yola, who had been away for a while, followed her. While Isis left to find food, Yola managed to sneak in three young pups, probably her own. The father was unknown, but when Isis returned she didn't seem to notice the difference, and cared for them just like her own. The pups she cared for were four of her own, Sitka, Nieves, Pine, and Solaris and Yola's pups Bear, Quiver, and Athuris. By summer everyone was healthy and getting along well. Yola always kept a watchful eye on the pups, mostly the three she had snuck in with Isis's litter, leaving Isis with a lot of free time. The rest of the year was very uneventful, the same routines being carried out each day. Winter was a little more mild than usual, but other than that everything was normal. Another litter was born in 2004, only Isis's pups this time. It consisted of Truth, Envy, and Greed. Truth died shortly after, having been a runt in the litter. A month later, a bear came close to the den, almost killing the new pups. Luckily it was chased away and no one was harmed. Spring came again(2005) and Isis left to find a seperate den once more. Yola had disappeared again, only returning to find out where Isis had chosen to settle. She tried to pull the trick again, this time bringing a rather large litter of six. Unfortunately this time, Isis returned a little too early and caught her in the act. Isis didn't take her little trick lightly and killed four of the six pups, the other two already settled in with her own litter. Isis's pups were Spark, Ignis, Caesar, Wisp, and Oak. Yola's two that she had managed to save were Ruthe and Quail. The following months weren't in the pack's favor. Much of the forest was being cut down, scaring away prey and reducing their territory. Sitka and Nieves were flattened by a tree which had been cut down by humans. It was a great loss for the pack, but they had to move, leaving their old territory and settling in a different land. They moved closer to their neighbors, the Indigo Pack, their territories slightly overlapping. One fateful Winter day (2008), both packs were starving, yet the Tenebris had more food. Needing it desperately, Osiris tried to lead a party to retrieve some. He brought along with him, Bear, Athuris, and Pine. Their tresspassing was a great mistake and led to possibly one of their worst losses yet, as they encountered the entire Indigo pack who acted quickly. They fought and killed Athuris, and Pine, chasing Osiris past the border and eventually ending his life also. They claimed the overlapping territory and celebrated, howling together and threatening the remaining Nimbus pack. Isis became more harsh towards the rest of the pack, now the only remaining alpha. Another male joined the pack and took Osiris's place. His name was Bosley and he was perhaps even more harsh than Isis. Tragedy stuck again soon after, as Isis soon fell to sickness and old age. Bosley accepted another female who had left the Indigo Pack and was named Surzia, into the pack. She was much more kind than the previous leader, but still held an unkind disposition towards those who stepped out of line. Yola quickly dropped to Omega status, but not being able to handle it, left the pack and was never seen again (2010). She left behind another litter, perhaps to die, which consisted of Ash, Mist, Soot, and SIiver. In the meanwhile, Surzia had been raising a two pups named Bushfire and Latika. She discovered the four helpless and abandoned pups and took them into her care. Unfortunately, Soot and Sliver didn't live very long after that, but Ash and Mist grew up happily alongside Bushfire and Latika. The pack was healthy once more, having overcome their hunger and sickness. The Tenebris had been silent and their weren't many more disputes between the two. Bear in the meanwhile, ousted Bosley after a chain of fights broke out, becoming the new alpha male alongside Surzia. Their glory didn't last long as in 2011, the hunters became the hunted. The pack's demise began when Bear failed to return from a patrol late at night. The pack had found a nice supply of bulky cattle and their stomachs were nearly always full. Things look like they would take a permanent turn towards good in their eyes. Quiver also disappeared. It was that one silent night (2012) while they all rested in a heap when gun fire broke out. The first down was Greed, next was Solaris, Ignis, Quail, then Caesar, Oak and Envy. Bushfire, Latika, Surzia, and Bosley fled and left the rest of the pack. Ash tried to take control, but eventually Wisp and Ruthe also died. At that point it was only , Spark, Ignis, Ash, and Mist that were left. As a result of panick and fear, they fled and headed for a new home. That was the end of the Nimbus. All Known Members Isis - First Alpha Female (Died of old age and sickness) Osiris - First Alpha Male (Killed by Tenebris) Yola - First beta (Left the pack) Bear - Third Alpha Male (Killed by hunters) Bosley - Second Alpha Male (Fled) Surzia - Second Alpha Female (Fled) Sitka (Flattened by tree) Nieves (Flattened by tree) Pine (Killed by Tenebris) Solaris (Killed by hunters) Quiver (Killed by hunters) Athuris (Killed by Tenebris) Truth (Died of sickness) Envy (Killed by hunters) Greed (Killed by hunters) Spark Ignis Caesar (Killed by hunters) Wisp (Killed by hunters) Oak (Killed by hunters) Ruthe (Killed by hunters) Quail (Killed by hunters) Bushfire (Fled) Latika (Fled) Ash Mist Soot (Died from sickness) Sliver (Died from sickness) Nimbus Founded Packs Azurith Pack - Founded by Surzia, Bosley, Bushfire, and Latika Category:Lost Packs Category:Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs